Segreti
by Velosarahptor
Summary: Hermione Granger/Lydia Zabini is in for a surprise, when all things fall apart and she falls in complete and utter love with the Slytherin Prince. H/Hr, AU. ON HIATUS.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All hail the mighty goddess JK Rowling.**

Segreti

Chapter 1

Sorry, wrong number.

"Mione," Harry began slowly, "Is it just me or are your eyes looking particularly blue today?" I ran to the mirror on the wall by the exit passage. Sure enough, instead of my usual chocolate colored eyes, they were icy blue.

"Uhh, I gotta go see Dumbledore!" I yelled, and sprinted to his office. "Lemon Drop!" I guessed. Nothing happened. After 10 minutes of wrong guesses, I yelled "Dum-Dum's!" And the gargoyles sprang to life.

"Ahhh, Miss Granger, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Dumbledore chuckled at my frantic expression.

"Well you see, sir, I have been experiencing some, well, changes lately. For example, Harry mentioned that my eyes were looking blue. The only solution I could think of would be to come to you."

"Hold on a second." His head disappeared into the fireplace for a moment, and not thirty seconds after it retreated, a man and a woman appeared.

"Dobby!" the tiny elf appeared.

"Yes, master?" he squeaked.

"Could you go to the Slytherin common room and get Mr. Blaise Zabini and bring him here, please?" Zabini?! What is going on?

"Ummm, Professor, could you please explain why this is happening?" I asked hopefully.

"Why of course I could! But that would be a job best described by Luciano and Ave Zabini!" They must be _his _parents. Before anyone could speak, Dobby appeared with a very confused Blaise Zabini.

"Mama? Papa? _Granger?_" He asked, looking completely and utterly confused now.

"Yes, Blaise darling. We will explain," Ave Zabini started. "Blaise, when I was pregnant with you, I was also pregnant with a girl. But in those times, _he _did not appreciate females. We were afraid he would use our little Lydia, so we panicked. Dumbledore so kindly agreed to put her with a loving family, the Grangers," I gasped. No way. "There was a glamour charm involved, that would only break the moment my babies turned seventeen. Which, if you weren't aware, was today, at approximately 2:07 PM for you, Blaise, and 2:10 for little Lydia.

"Miss Granger, when did you first notice these changes?"

"About 2:11 ish or so." I said honestly, thinking this was not the situation to lie. There was a bubbling feeling in my body, and suddenly I could feel my body changing fully. My scalp was tingling, and my stomach felt like pudding. I peered nervously into the mirror next to Dumbledore's desk, and gasped. What I saw was not me, it was a beautiful Italian goddess, with midnight black hair, icy blue eyes, and gorgeous olive skin.

"Lydia?" My head was spinning, and I closed my eyes, for literally, a second or two. But when I opened them, there were my 'parents'. Or so I had previously thought. Sacha and Pierre Granger.

"HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME?" I shouted angrily.

"Hermione, dear, we didn't mean" Sacha started. I cut her off.

"YOU KNEW AND DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"Hermione, dear, we're sorry,"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR CRAP! YOUR NOT EVEN MY REAL PARENTS! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Sacha and Pierre looked sad, but understanding. Good. I decided that being angry was the best way to break ties, after all, I was looking forward to becoming Lydia something-or-other Zabini. With one last look, Sacha and Pierre left.

"Lydia, honey, if you don't want to live with us, that's ok," Ave began.

"I-I would love it." I gave a small smile. "But may I ask what my middle name is?"

"Of course, your full name is Lydia Ave Marguerite Zabini,"

"Thanks, Mama," Mama's eyes welled up with tears at this.

"I think Ave's finally reached complete joy, thanks, Lydia," Papa thanked. I grinned.

"No problem, Papa. Hey, big bro, you better come visit me in Gryffindor now! If you'll excuse me, I would like to get back to studying." I left, and made my way back to Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" I said cheerfully, sitting down where I was before. While Harry and Ron stared at me, dumbfounded, I crossed out Hermione Jean Granger, and wrote Lydia Ave Marguerite Zabini.

"Uh, who are you?" Ron asked. Typical Ron.

"I was formerly known as Hermione Jean Granger, but am now called Lydia Ave Marguerite Zabini," And I launched into a long recap of what happened in Dumbledore's office.

"Slimy Slytherin! You don't belong in Gryffindor!" I got teary eyed, and looked at Harry for help. He shrugged, and I ran away. For a while, I just ran, but then I decided to go see Blaise. Having no clue where he might be, I cast a teary-eyed 'accio' on the Marauder's Map. He was by the lake, with Draco and Pansy. Ignoring the stares I got along the way, I ran all the way there. Blaise saw me as soon as I broke out the Great Hall doors, and began running.

"Lyd, what's wrong? Was it Potty and Weasel?" He asked, wrapping his muscular arms around me. I nodded.

"Uhh, Blaise?" Draco began. "Who's this?"

"Yeah, who?" Pansy mimicked.

"This is my sister, Lydia." And he launched into the whole 'sister' spiel.

"Granger?" Draco asked. Since I was no longer crying, I decided to make fun of him.

"Malfoy?" I questioned as if I had never met him before. We laughed like old friends, even though we weren't.

"Lydia? Umm, I just wanted to say sorry for everything that I have said/done in the past." That little voice inside my head went _Awwwww! _And I swear, at that moment, I, the Gryffindor Bookworm, fell in complete, utter love with the Slytherin Prince. There was no stopping what was to come. I was ready.

**a/n: I hope you liked it! You see that green button down there? Review! Oh and sorry for the confusion this takes place in the end of may, right before Exams. And I changed Hermione/Lydia's birthday to May 28****th****, if that's ok. **

**Grey Eyed**


End file.
